Welcome To Prison School
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: After the event of Honnouji Academy, Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki, and Jakuzure have been enrolled at Hachimitsu Academy which is more stricter than Honnouji. But will the girls survive in the school, or will they get expelled, this story is rated M for a lot of Prison School references and this is a total Yuri story, so please Read and Review if possible.


Chapter 1: From Honnouji to Prison School

(Opening A/N: Well I really wanted to add another story to my Kill La Kill archive, and I might do it with Prison School, and of course this is going to be a 100% Yuri story, since I usually like reading Yuri stories and there are some Yuri style references in Kill La Kill, but if it were a central thing, *Just a thought...* Then I wonder how many fans would drive to see it? Now the pairings are going to be Ryuko/Mako and Satsuki/Jakuzure, might be more Yuri pairings coming soon, but don't quote me on it. Also, this is going to be post Kill La Kill, and after Ryuko and Mako go on their date. Of course, this story is going to be Rated M for blood, graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and lemons as well. As for the disclaimers, I don't own Kill La Kill for that is owned by Trigger/Kazushi Nakashima and I don't own Prison School for that is owned by Akira Hiramatsu and the purposeof this fanfiction is for entertainment purposes for the readers. So let's begin, shall we?)

[Ryuko and Mako's Date]

Ryuko was waiting for her girlfriend Mako since she was the one who asked her to go out a date with her. Mako then shows up and she was waiting for this moment to happen. But seeing Mako dressed up, made her wish this day would never end, Satsuki was there to make sure that her little sister didn't suffer a broken heart, but she had her sights set on this date with Mako after defeating Ragyo Kiryuin. Mako then shows up and she gives Ryuko a hug, Ryuko began to blush knowing how much she wanted to be with Mako since the two of them were made for each other.

"Well, what do you want to do first?" Ryuko asked, since Mako was the one who suggested that she and Ryuko go out on a date.

"I was thinking, how about we go to some clothing stores and try on some different dresses." Mako said, and it seemed like a good idea, since she needed to keep a promise to Senketsu.

Her promise to Senketsu was that before he burned up in the atmosphere sending Ryuko safely home, she told him that she'd wear something that would make him jealous. And she still kept that promise, as all three girls went into the clothing store as Ryuko decided to try on some designer dresses. Ryuko found a beautiful red dress and tried it on. As soon as she was having it on, Mako knew that she loved how it looked on her. Just then Jakuzure shows up with a letter addressed to all three girls including her. It was an enrollment call for what used to be an all girls school. Satsuki wanted to remain as student council president but that would mean giving up Gamagoori, Inumunta, and Sangaeyama. But Jakuzure was always by her side even since grade school.

"Is there something bothering you lady Satsuki?" Jakuzure asked, Satsuki just looked at both Ryuko and Mako who were having a good time with their date.

"No, it's nothing. I just wanted to see Ryuko be happy with the one person who was always there for her, and someday, she might get married to her." Said Satsuki stating that both girls make each other happy and Mako really enjoyed the dress that Ryuko was wearing.

"I bet if Senketsu were still around, I bet he'd be declaring this dress as his rival." Ryuko said, Mako was right that since Senketsu is gone, she needed something to fill that void since she no longer has her Kamui.

Satsuki then opens her letter and it was an enrollment at Hachimitsu Academy which used to be an all girls school, now, is enlisting a small group of boys. The school also happens to have a prison system, and it turns out that Mako, Jakuzure, Ryuko, and her all got the same enrollment letters meaning they're all going to the same school. But if they break any rules, then they'll all have to either go to the prison or get expelled from the school. But her hope is to be become a student council president once again. Ryuko then paid for the dress, and Mako wanted to get some pictures of the two of them.

"Let's get pictures!" Mako said, and Ryuko liked the idea, so they to a photo booth and began getting a series of pictures together, and in one of them, they both kissed.

As soon as the pictures were developed, Mako enjoyed the one where the two of them kissed each other. Satsuki then hands both girls a letter from Hachimitsu Academy.

"What's all this about?" Ryuko asked, but Satsuki couldn't be able to anwer her.

"Well, my only suggestion is to open it and find out." Satsuki answered and Ryuko opened hers.

She also got her's as well and Mako got one so now they are now enrolled at Hachimitsu Academy.

[To Be Continued...]

(A/N: Well I know this is short, but I wanted to experiment with it, and I will need to either watch or read, Prison School before doing another chapter. And like I said, this is going to be a pure Yuri story, and if anyone wants to see any other pairs straight or female/female, let me know, and for those asking to update, Please, give me time, I'm working on other projects, but feel free to leave a review. Until the next chapter, this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
